En el beisbol y en el amor
by xay-chan
Summary: Parecía una afirmación muy sencilla. "Jun, yo te daré el masaje." Pero de sencilla no tenía nada.


Mi primer fic de DnA! Ay, que me emociono! Desde que empecé a seguir la serie he querido escribir algo sobre ella pero no había forma de animarme. Pues bueno, al fin aquí está. En un principio quería escribir sobre Chris y Sawamura pero adoro tanto tantíííísimo a Yuki Tetsuya que sabía que tenía que ser el protagonista de mi primer fic de esta serie y si escribía de Tetsu, por supuesto que su contraparte tenía que ser Isashiki, así que hala, ahí queda eso.

Advertencias: shonen-ai

Los personajes de DnA no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

.

.

**En el beisbol y en el amor…**

.

.

Parecía una afirmación muy sencilla.

.

Jun, yo te daré el masaje.

.

Pero de sencilla no tenía nada.

.

En principio, el que Yuki se ofreciera a hacerlo, era un pequeño sacrificio voluntario para eximir de más trabajo a los novatos que tanto se habían esforzado, además de para que su mejor y más confiable jugador llegará con los músculos al cien por cien y en las mejores condiciones posibles al partido del día siguiente. Isashiki entendía eso y respetaba aún más a su capitán por cargar sobre sí mismo el bienestar de todos los miembros de su equipo, aún en ocasiones tan poco necesarias. Pero lo que Isashiki no entendía era su propia reacción a tal afirmación.

.

Tetsu, ¿qué…?

.

Los de primero, podéis ir a descansar. Kuramochi, basta de videojuegos por hoy. Y llévate a Matsuko, si va a estar durmiendo que lo haga en una cama. Sería un problema si mañana tuviera dolor muscular por estar durmiendo en el suelo.

.

Y haciendo caso a las palabras de su capitán, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, dejándolos inevitable y completamente solos, lo cual no debería ser incómodo. Desde que entraron al equipo en su primer año eran incontables las veces que habían estado solos, se podría decir incluso que eran los mejores amigos, habían tenido una camaradería prácticamente instantánea, y confiaban en el otro con su vida. Pero por algún motivo Isashiki no podía calmarse.

.

Túmbate boca abajo.

.

Oe, Tetsu. No me hace falta el masaje, además nosotros también deberíamos descansar. – decía Isashiki mucho más calmado y cohibido que de costumbre.

.

Has estado media hora molestando a Furuya y Sawamura por esto. Tú solo tiéndete, – mandaba el capitán, empujándole hasta que estuvo en la posición requerida – no tomará mucho tiempo.

.

Incapaz de llevarle la contraria al moreno, Isashiki cruzó los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en ellos e intentó relajarse y no darle vueltas al hecho de que era Yuki quien estaba allí con él. Desde que se convirtió en titular del equipo eran muchos los novatos a los que había obligado a masajearle los pies, es más, empezó a hacer tal requerimiento con el único objetivo de molestar a los menores pero, sin siquiera proponérselo, se había convertido en un hábito indispensable para él. Además, ¿quién hacia ascos a un buen masaje después de un largo día de entrenamiento? Habitualmente se tumbaba, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer hasta que sus músculos entumecidos dejaban de protestar, dispensaba al novato de turno, iba a la cama, dormía como un bebé y al día siguiente estaba como nuevo. Pero por alguna razón, su habitual indiferencia hacia el pobre masajeador hoy se encontraba ausente. Ya fuera porque no era un novato obligado, ya fuera porque era su capitán, o ya fuera porque era Yuki, el caso es que Isashiki no conseguía relajarse. No conseguía acomodarse en una posición, su corazón latía exponencialmente más rápido de lo normal y, además, era extraña y fuertemente consciente de la presencia de Yuki a su lado, de cada uno de sus movimientos. Resignado a recibir el masaje más corto de su vida y excusarse en cuanto pudiera para evitar esas extrañas sensaciones, Isashiki cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar en el partido del día siguiente… O al menos eso intentó.

.

Voy a empezar.

.

El aviso de Yuki poco hizo para evitar que todos los músculos del su cuerpo se contrajeran causándole un espasmo en el instante en el que sintió sus manos. Estaban frías y la sensación de humedad, seguramente por el uso de alguna loción o crema, era algo que no esperaba, aun así su reacción había sido totalmente exagerada. Y así se lo hizo saber su capitán.

.

Relájate.

.

E Isashiki lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. El masaje estaba siendo divino, con la presión justa en el punto justo, con la loción que poco a poco se iba calentando facilitando las caricias de unas manos que, aunque grandes y ligeramente ásperas por las durezas, se sentían perfectas sobre su piel. Sí, ese delicioso masaje habría sido el mejor de su vida de no ser porque su corazón, ya antes acelerado, ahora parecía estar bailando samba dentro de su pecho, y sus pulmones, tan eficientes normalmente en su trabajo, ahora habían olvidado las funciones básicas de inhalar y exhalar. Apretando los dientes, Isashiki ignoró lo que seguramente era un principio de infarto y el hecho de que la habitación siguiera subiendo de temperatura hasta parecer un horno, y se dispuso a aguantar 30 segundos más, solo treinta segundos más y ya podría huir a su cuarto sin que Yuki sospechara nada extraño.

3 segundos

"respira"

5 segundos

"¿eso ha sido un suspiro?"

9 segundos

"respira"

12 segundos

"¿por qué me sudan las manos?"

16 segundos

.

También tienes cargados los gemelos. Si los dejamos así mañana podrías tener un calambre.

.

18 segundos

.

Voy a subir un poco tus pantalones.

.

20 segundos

"respira, Jun, respira"

24 segundos

.

Continuemos.

.

26 segundos

"¿qué ha sido ese escalofrío por toda la espalda?"

28 segundos

"solo un poco más"

30 segundos

.

Ya, Tetsu. Para. – decía con voz profunda Isashiki mientras enterraba la cabeza bajo sus brazos.

.

Acabo de empezar con las piernas. Si mañana no estuvieras en tu mejor condición sería un problema.

.

En serio, Tetsu, estoy bien. Ve a descansar. – insistía el castaño enterrando las manos en su pelo y tirando de él, desesperado.

.

¿Te estoy haciendo daño, Jun? – preguntaba el capitán sin entender las reacciones del contrario – Puedo hacerlo más suave – decía mientras con cuidado volvía a masajear las pantorrillas.

.

He dicho que… - susurraba mientras comenzaba a incorporarse - ¡Ya basta! – terminó gritando al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas del moreno.

.

Isashiki entonces fue testigo, con horror y casi a cámara lenta, de las tres fases en el entendimiento de Yuki:

Al principio, parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. Tomado por sorpresa por las acciones de su temperamental compañero, sus ojos permanecían abiertos por la impresión y sus labios (sus ligeramente húmedos labios) temblaban como queriendo pronunciar unas palabras que no llegaban a su boca.

Unos segundos después, fue consciente de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en muestra de sospecha, recorriendo atente y lentamente el cuerpo de su compañero, y sus labios (esos tan finos, inteligentes y seguramente suaves labios) se apretaron en forma de obstinación.

Y, finalmente, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse hasta los límites de lo humanamente posible, sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono exquisitamente rosado, y sus labios (sus extrañamente apetecibles labios) se abrieron formando un perfecto círculo, acompañado de la suave exclamación: ¡Oh!

.

Isashiki no sabía qué era lo que lo había delatado: el sudor de su frente, su rostro sonrojado, el ligero temblor de todo su cuerpo, su jadeante respiración, o la nunca antes mostrada protuberancia en la cremallera de sus pantalones. Podían haber sido todos los factores o ninguno, eso no importaba. Lo importante ahora es que había sido descubierto, y una vez descubierto ya no había vuelta atrás. No había manera de ocultar su evidente estado de excitación como le habría gustado, sin embargo, después de tantos años en el beisbol Isashiki había aprendido que un error fácilmente podía convertirse tanto en una victoria como en una estrepitosa derrota, tan solo había que saber cuándo arriesgarse. Y este, sin duda alguna, era el momento.

.

Enterrando sus manos en la cabeza de su capitán y tirando de él con la brusquedad que le caracterizaba, Isashiki fundió su boca con los húmedos, finos, inteligentes, suaves y apetecibles labios de Yuki, durante lo que podrían haber sido siglos, o unos escasos cinco segundos. Y ya de perdidos al río, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué conformarse eliminando al corredor en primera cuando puedes hacer un double play? Así que Isashiki remató su jugada con un:

.

Tetsu… me gustas.

.

Ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción del equipo contrario.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Qué locura de fic! Acabo de subirlo y ni siquiera lo he releído para corregirlo así que si ven algún fallo garrafal no se asusten.

Las ideas me venían una detrás de otra y ya no sabía qué poner, qué omitir, qué explicar, qué dejar en el aire… Pero me ha encantado escribirlo y es que adoro a esta pareja. Al final no me he animado a hacer lemon, pero no descarto volver a escribir sobre esta parejita en una historia más candente… ¿tal vez con la respuesta de Yuki? Pero como siempre no prometo nada. Comentarios, dudas, quejas, peticiones… se agradecen de todo corazón. Besos.

.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
